Ep. 34: A Prickly Maiden Hunt
A Prickly Maiden Hunt is the thirty-fourth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Synopsis Daigo becomes involved with a Gorma Minion abducting young girls when he discovers its connection with a mystery girl and a cactus he cared for. Plot A woman sings in English on the radio, "Don't you know I can smell your cigarettes?" as a father and his daughter drive into a gas station. He honks the horn. The gas attendant runs out, he is rather effeminate and is entranced by the little girl. The father goes inside to pay and the strange man tries to kidnap the girl. The father runs and gets the girl back. The attendant threatens the man. The gas attendant lifts the father in the air and tosses him down to the ground. He then becomes his Gorma monster form, his name is General Cactus. He ejects needles into the poor father. The five Dairanger are having a merry time in their car nearby. The father stands in the way and they stop the car abruptly. He explains what had occurred the best he can and faints. Ryou tells Daigo to go inside as the others tend to the man. Daigo runs into the gas station to find the cashier lady paralyzed to death by needles. He waves his hand in front of her face but she doesn't react. The gas station service place is full of dolls. Daigo finds a small cactus plant and swears he saw it before. He remembers one night that was lightly snowing. He was walking and saw a girl named Michiru and then she disappeared. She was caring to a cactus plant. He grabbed the plant. He assumed Michiru was a ghost. He told her would take care of it for her. Daigo tended to the cactus in his house. But one day, he never saw it again. In present time, he looked out the window and saw the same ghost girl in a white dress and parasol. He ran after her. Meanwhile, Gara arrived to General Cactus' winnebago in an isolated area. He was tending to his dolls. The dolls are actually paralyzed little girls. Gara orders him around but he doesn't pay her any mind. Daigo continues running and ends up at the strange gorma's site to find strange life-sizes dolls around dump trucks. He walks past one and it comes up to him with a knife. Two others grab him, when he tosses them, they explode and he rolls down a hill. He spots his cactus on a table, suspecting it is the ghost girl. Then General Cactus appears. He makes the cactus become the Michiru. He tells Daigo that he created her. Daigo is shocked by these turns of events. General Cactus transforms and shows off his Gorma medals. He throws needles at Daigo's chest. Michiru tries to run away and the General hits her too. Daigo takes out his needles and runs to her. She is groaning and Daigo holds her. Michiru closes her eyes. They are attacked, Daigo tossed aside and the girl is tossed unto a rock and becomes the cactus and pot, broken. The attack was from Gara and Daigo is furious. Gara tells him of a dead world she dreams of. Photos flash of famine, war, and suffering. She wickedly smears the broken pot and plant with her foot some more. Daigo transforms, Gara defies his attack and disappears. Then big red cactus appear and blast Daigo. General Catcus calls for reinforcements. Red umbrellas appear, they are lifted to reveal Cotpotros in fatigues. The Cotpotro shoot at Daigo with their umbrellas. Daigo then fights them. Then the other four Dairanger run in as they transform. They fight the Cotpotro. General Cactus pops up his top and blows them with fire. Daigo tells them to split up. The other four reach the Winnebago, Lin blows away the strange doll warriors guarding the kidnapped girls. Lin and Kazu tend to the kidnapped girls outside. Shouji and Ryou rush out the hostages from inside the Winnebago. Daigo takes on General Cactus by himself. The monster fills Daigo with needles but he gathers his strength and pops them out. Daigo uses an illusion of his Winnebago rushing past him. The Dairanger use their Super Chi-Power Bazooka against the monster. He grows huge out of the explosion and Kibaranger comes in. They call their Mythical Chi Beasts. General Catcus pops open his top and shoots fire at them. They form Kibadaioh. General Cactus throws cactus-like grenades at them and they are bounced off through telekinesis. He is then destroyed. Daigo runs down the hill to see Michiru go away on a truck. She is free from the Gorma's hold. She and the truck disappears. He and his friends drive away happily. Master Kaku watches over them. The cactus Daigo took care of flourishes in the grass. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Michiru: *Girl: *Father: Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' ShishiRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' ShishiRanger *This is the only Daigo-based episode to not feature Kujaku since her first appearance in Episode 9. *Kou doesn't appear out of suit again until Episode 37. *The sequence where the monster's attack bounces off Kibadaioh, was edited for Power Rangers to show a red forcefield in front of the robot. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Susumu Takaku